Hozen Inc. Timeline
1987 Hozen is founded. 1989 Hozen joins in on the video game boom 1991-4 Hozen starts having Sonic cameos in their games. 1995 Hozen transforms into Hozen Inc. and is bought by SEGA. 1996 Popcap is founded. 1998 Sony joins in on the video game boom. Hozen Inc. and 99% of the other gaming companies are now screwed. 1999 Microsoft also joins in on the boom. They and Sony have become fierce rivals. 2000 Nintendon't is founded, creating darker versions of Nintendo games, most infamously Mario.exe. Sonichu is created by Chris-Chan, an infamous game developer working for Nintendon't 2001 Nintendon't creates the Nintendon't P U. This causes Nintendo to issue a copyright strike, ultimately ending Nintendon't. 2002 Nintendo creates the Nintendo Wii Z, a powerful console that surpasses a real life Wii U and what will be the NX. 2003 SEGA and Hozen Inc. team up to create the Sega Galaxy, which inspires developers to create Galaxytrail and start work on a game called Freedom Planet. 3 Months after Galaxytrail was founded, SEGA buys the company to create Sonic and Freedom Planet: Worlds United. A month after the creation of Sonic and Freedom Planet: Worlds United, SEGA, Hozen Inc., and Galaxytrail merge together to create Segagaga. 2004 Justin Bieber, former president of the now defunct Nintendon't, gathered all 7 Dragon Balls and summoned Shenron, wishing for his company to be brought back. Shenron ultimately grants the wish. With a new beginning, Bieber gathered all of the former Nintendon't employees (Chris-Chan, RED, Robin (Teen Titans Go), Ren (Adult Party Cartoon), Kerhs the embodiment of hate and death, and Edward Cullen) to work again. However, they have not been noticed yet for the entirety of the year. 2005 Nintendon't is finally noticed again with their creation of the Nintendon't Pee Wee. This causes Nintendo and Microsoft to go bankrupt. 2006 Nintendo is almost defunct. However, Segagaga decided to merge with Nintendo to help them, creating Segagendo. Sony decides to also merge with Microsoft, creating Sonysoft. 2007 The companies decide to literally get violent. 2008 Edward Cullen stupidly goes out with a cute little gun. He is shot down by Segagendo employees with bazookas. Death Count: 1''' 2009 Chris-Chan creates an animatronic version of Sonichu. It kills 4 Segagendo employees, but is destroyed by a Sonysoft CEO with a sword. Death Count: '''6 2010 To give thanks for the help, Segagendo merges with Sonysoft, ultimately giving birth to Megasole. Robin tries to take it down with a nuke, only for it to backfire thanks to the giant robot Megasole created. Death Count: 7''' 2011 Ren goes outside to murder some Megasole employees. He kills 15, but is later OBLITERATED by a robot. Death Count: '''23 2012 Kerhs runs outside and farts out a nuke, killing 36 people, including himself. Death Count': 59' 2013 RED kills 78 Megasole employees, only to be killed by the robot equivalent of Acacius. Death Count: 138 2014 Justin Bieber fires 9,001 nukes at the Megasole headquarters. Death Count: 9,139 2015 Namesomething, CEO of Hozen Inc., becomes a Super Saiyan and ultimately kills Justin Bieber. Death Count: 9,140 2016-Future Just peaceful days.